reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of the Crystal Cavern
Crystal Cavern was the first Labyrinth Event. You explored an Event Quest Labyrinth using Stamina. A boss would appear to fight you when clearing Chamber 10, 20, 30 40 and 100 (Big Boss) and at random intervals when clearing Chamber 60-90. When fighting the boss, it operate the same way as a regular storyline Boss fight. Unlike Raid Boss fights you cannot call for help. After clearing all 100 Chambers you can access the Infinite Chamber and explore the Crystal Cavern endlessly. After Chamber 100 you no longer fight any Quest Bosses. Progress Map This map can be accessed from the Call of the Crystal Cavern event screen. On this map you can check your progress through the cavern. After you defeat a Boss, a new section of the map will be illuminated. Enchanted Gates As you make your way through the Chamber, you may be confronted by locked Enchanted Gates, with 5 Enchanted Locks to choose from. If you choose the correct Enchanted Lock you can proceed further on your quest. If you choose the wrong Enchanted Lock, you will be sent back to the start of the Chamber. Next to your current Chamber number, you will see an counter showing the number of Tries you have attempted to clear the current Chamber. Once you have cleared the current Chamber the Tries counter will reset. Boss Encounters Every 10 Chamber levels (from levels 10-40) you will encounter a boss battle. From Chamber levels 60-90 you will encounter bosses randomly. At level 100, you will encounter very strong bosses. Each boss battle will be the same format as a Storyline Quest boss fight, You will face them on your own and cannot call for help. Defeat these bosses for a reward. Orphic Crystals Orphic Crystals are cryptic crystals that will help you on your path through the quest. You can use Orphic Crystals when you are conronted with Enchanted Gates. When an Orphic Crystal is used, a special effect called Clairvoyance will initiate. When Clairvoyance is in effect, it will guide you on the correct path through the cavern. Clairvoyance's effects last 5''' minutes. The number of Orphic Crystals you currently have in your possession will be displayed on the Crystal Cavern Event Page. Orphic Crystals may be purchased from the Shop during the event period and at the start of the event, each user receives one in their gift box. '''Rough Crystals Within the Cavern you can find special crystals to collect. Depending on the color of the crystals you will receive a certain amount of Ranking Points. Collect as many rough crystals as you can to rise higher through the rankings. The number of Rough Crystals you currently have in your possession is displayed on the Crystal Cavern event Screen. : Rough Crystal - Bonus Ranking points There are 2 types of rewards for Rough Crystal collection Total Ranking Rewards and Guild Ranking Rewards Event details: *Period: 4/26/2013 - 5/1/2013 (23:59 EDT) Bosses: *Treasure-Keeper Ghost HP: 3900 Attack:1700 (Chamber ?) *Death Worm HP:4100 Attack: 2100 (Chamber ?) *Soul Eater Fiend HP:5500 Attack: 1200 (Chamber ?) *'?' *? *? *? *Ancient Guardian Golem HP: 20000 Attack: 1200 (Chamber 80?) *Ancient Spirit Knight HP: 28000 Attack: 1800 (Chamber 90) *Apsaras HP:40000 Attack: ? (Chamber 100) Features: *'Enchanted Gates': pick the correct lock out of 5 to proceed further into the cavern otherwise get sent back to the beginning of the Chamber *'Clairvoyance Effect': Indicates the correct Enchanted Lock that will lead you further into the cavern. Effects last for 5''' minutes. Activates when you use an Orphic Crystal. *'''Quest Boss: As you clear floors in the Event Quest, You will encounter quest bosses at specific floors and randomly throughtout a range of floors. New cards introduced: *''Event Treasure (Complete Skulls of Grief Treasure Set from random drops in the cavern)'' **Pest *''Prizes:'' **Apsaras - Awarded to the top 2000 ranked players. Apsaras is tradable. **Zuu - Awarded to top 5000 ranked players. Total Ranking Rewards Guild Ranking Rewards NB: Non Bazaar Category:Events Category:Labyrinth Event